


do you think theyll come back?

by herotoon



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Card Games, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herotoon/pseuds/herotoon
Summary: ralsei and lancer chat over cards





	do you think theyll come back?

“Do you think they’ll come back…?”

Lancer shrugged, tossing down a handful of cards. “Maybe. Got any 3’s?”

“Go fish,” Ralsei said, quiet and careful. “...I miss them.”

Lancer didn’t look up from his cards, he just shuffled through them as he pulled another from the pile, filing it into his hand. “Yeah. Me too, Ral. They’ll come back, they have to. They’re our  _ friends _ .”

Ralsei hummed and lowered their hand, placing it facedown on the ground. “Do you wanna be friends?”

He looked up, worry plain on his face. “Are- are we not already?”

Ralsei’s fur puffed up and they scooted closer, carefully wrapping their arms around Lancer’s chest. “Well… I think we’re friends. I just wanted to make sure... I-I’m new to this stuff, so… I don’t know all the rules!”

Lancer sighed and tilted his head back, pulling Ralsei onto his chest as he laid back. “Good… We’re friends, then.”

Ralsei nuzzled his chest and smiled, taking their hat off and putting it snugly onto his head. Lancer laughed and hid under its brim, Ralsei watching as the thick shadows obscured his face and left only his two blue eyes, glowing like stars.

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my google docs, figured id post it


End file.
